The present invention relates to a power drive system for motor vehicle closures such as windows. It is particularly directed to an automatic reverse feature for power driven closures which, in normal operation, continue closing motion automatically after a user switch has been released.
Some motor vehicles are available with a power window system having an auto-up mode of operation. In these systems, a window will continue to move up even after the user switch has been released. A government mandated motor vehicle standard requires that a window operating in the auto-up mode must reverse direction before it exerts a 100 N force on a 10 N per mm compliant cylindrical rod between the window and window frame.
It is desired to provide a highly reliable auto reverse feature for use with windows having an auto-up mode of operation requiring a minimum of computing power, enabling the use of an inexpensive microprocessor to reliably control window movement.